digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in Digimon All-Star Rumble
This page is a list of characters from the Digimon video game Digimon All-Star Rumble. Playable Characters Agumon Biyomon Dorulumon Gabumon Gatomon Gomamon Guilmon Impmon Shoutmon Tentomon Veemon Wormmon Numemon Numemon is the form a fighter takes if they are hit by an opponent whose attacks have been enhanced by a Numemon item. The transformation is of limited duration, but the character's speed, HP, and attack power are decreased, and their attacks consist only of slow melee strikes and throwing excrement. The item has no effects on digivolved opponents. Legendary Digimon Aegisdramon Aegisdramon is a legendary Digimon. once caught sight of him and his golden body, dubbing him the Legendary Catch and spending his time traveling the world to find him. In his story mode, Aegisdramon is the legendary Digimon who has been infected by the virus. Gomamon defeats and releases him from its control, and in doing so obtains his power through the ancient pact. Examon Examon is a legendary Digimon who saved the world in the past and is considered the greatest Dragon Digimon of them all. In and 's story modes, he is the legendary Digimon who has been infected by the virus. Biyomon and Gatomon defeat and release Examon from its control, and in doing so obtain his power through the ancient pact. Gallantmon Imperialdramon Fighter Mode Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is a legendary Digimon who saved the world in the past. In and 's story modes, he is the legendary Digimon who has been infected by the virus. Veemon and Wormmon defeat and release Imperialdramon Fighter Mode from its control, and in doing so obtain his power through the ancient pact. Omnimon Omnimon is a legendary Digimon who saved the world in the past and is known as the "Knight of Light". looked up to him and wished to be like him. In and 's story modes, Omnimon is the legendary Digimon who has been infected by the virus. Agumon and Gabumon defeat and release him from its control, and in doing so obtain his power through the ancient pact. Shoutmon DX Another Shoutmon DX is created when the virus mind-controls to get data from , then digifuses that data with additional data to create a Shoutmon DX. Shoutmon digivovles into to defeat the Shoutmon DX, saving the Digital World. The Shoutmon DX then gives the original Shoutmon the power to digivolve into Shoutmon DX through the power of the ancient pact. Shoutmon X5B TyrantKabuterimon TyrantKabuterimon is a legendary Digimon who saved the world in the past and is considered the king of Insectoid Digimon. In 's story mode, he is the legendary Digimon who has been infected by the virus. Tentomon defeats and releases TyrantKabuterimon from its control, and in doing so obtains his power through the ancient pact. Other Digimon Magnadramon Magnadramon is one of the Four Great Dragons, protector of the peace, and master of . He is of such renown that the participating Digimon are surprised to see that he makes an appearance at the tournament. Upon realizing the dire situation of the world and heeding ancient lore, he and his apprentice set up the "Digital Monster Evolution Tournament" to determine the "Hero of the Digital World" who can stop the rampaging Digimon. At the end of the tournament, he reveals its purpose to the winner and sends them forth to deal with the threat. Magnadramon then congratulates the winner, and in Gatomon's case in particular, watches over her as she decides to protect the Digital World from the shadows. Neemon Neemon is the announcer of the Digital Monster Evolution Tournament, enthusiastically giving both advices and updates to its competitors. Cutemon Notes and references Category:Characters in Digimon All-Star Rumble